


Steve's Lament (A Poetic Trilogy) I: Why?

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Steve's Lament (A Poetic Trilogy) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Some questions never get answers.





	Steve's Lament (A Poetic Trilogy) I: Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Author Chooses Not To Warn  
> SPOILERS: For _Avengers 3: Infinity War I (2018)_  
>  Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: April 27, 2018  
> Original DW/LJDate Of Posting: April 29, 2018  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 27  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Ha, ha, yes, the header has more words then the poem, but I promise longer poems for the rest of the trilogy. Enjoy! :)  
> The entire series can be found [here.](https://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/928731.html)

_Why is it_  
_That I must always_  
_Lose you?_

_Why is it_  
_That when_  
_Half the Universe_  
_Is lost,_  
_You must_  
_Be one_  
_Of them?_

_Bucky,_

_Why?_


End file.
